1. Field
The following description relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray mammography is a type of photographic technology used to test tissues in diagnostic targets. A type of X-ray mammography, referred to as full field digital mammography (FFDM), has the ability to detect very small microcalcifications in tissue. Mammography lacks depth information in an X-ray scanning direction. As a result, tissues of a diagnostic target appear to overlap in images produced through mammography.
Unlike mammography, computed tomography (CT) involves acquiring tomograms of a target by scanning with X-rays about the target at 180 degrees and reconstructing the tomograms to generate an image representing the target. Tomosynthesis also involves acquiring tomograms of a target by scanning the target with X-rays and reconstructing the tomograms to generate an image representing the target.
However, due to physical characteristics inherent in X-rays, a specific spectrum of X-rays has a predefined penetration distance in a target, and, thus, may be hard to be detected if radiated beyond a predefined penetration distance. The X-ray scanning of the target in tomosynthesis is within a range of angles that is relatively limited in comparison with CT. In other words, tomosynthesis results in a reduced amount of acquired tomograms and a target having a reduced exposure to X-rays in comparison with CT.